minimonadventureofminionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Double Loot Preparation
Introduction Every Saturday we get Double Loots for equipment, fragments and mushrooms when running Campaign stages. This guide will tell you how to maximize your gains during the Double Loot event. For a summary of the procedure, click here. Do read the guides regading alternate procedures and optimization to improve your game. Concept Basically, the player must save Stamina-refilling items as well as carry over stamina obtained from the previous days of the week onto Saturday. The table below summarizes which methods you can still use after reaching or exceeding the known stamina limits. } | Purchase using Diamonds Stamina Refill items Guild Tech Donation Egg Leveling Up Daily Free Stamina |- align="center" | Limit B | 600 | Guild Tech Donation Egg Leveling Up Daily Free Stamina |} A player gains every 6 minutes for free, but stamina has a maximum capacity, this is displayed on the top of the screen. Stamina caps at on level 1 and increases its cap value by 1 on every Tribe levelup; for level 80 players the maximum stamina is . However, a player can exceed this capacity by using Stamina-refilling items, such as Energy Drink and Super Energy Drink, by refilling using Diamonds , by claiming the Guild Tech Donation Egg, from the free daily resets or by the off-chance that you level up (you gain ). Another stamina cap occurs at , after exceeding this point, a player is unable gain stamina through purchase using Diamonds nor through the use of Stamina-refilling items. The methods you can still use are through, stamina gained from level-up, from the Guild Eggs and from the daily stamina giveaways. Take note that the methods are only prohibited once you actually reach or exceed the limit, which means that for example: * You have * You try to purchase a refill using diamonds * You gain and now your total is By taking advantage of this the maximum savable stamina is increased. The , the and the Guild Donation Stamina Egg will be the only way of storing stamina after you exceeded the 600 stamina limit. For this reason, the player must be aware of the Daily Stamina Giveaway schedules. Below is a countdown timer for these giveaways.: Procedure * The procedure should be simple enough once you understand the rationale behind each steps. * For a quick summary, here is a step-by-step procedure. Summary # Have exactly minutes a few minutes before 18:00 UTC of Sunday. # Purchase 5 stamina refill using diamonds to get to . Do this quickly. # Claim the before clock hits 18:00 UTC. You should have . # Wait until clock hits 18:00 UTC. Claim , you should have # Claim the stamina reward from the Guild Tech Donation menu. # Claim all the , and Guild Tech Donation stamina until Saturday. You should have 6 times the Guild Tech Donation stamina plus stamina. # As soon as the Saturday starts, spend all stored stamina. Buy refills, spend em again. Use your stamina-refill items, spend em again. # Profit. Step 1: Getting left * The first part of the procedure is by getting exactly right before the expiration of Sunday's , why? By getting to exactly 119, you are able obtain after buying 5 stamina refills using diamonds. This should cost you if it were the first 5 purchases that day. **For players with Tribe level lower than 59, it may be harder to obtain 119, because you would have to make an initial refill to exceed the normal limit. **'It's not strictly limited to 119 stamina', it's just that you want to maximize the free stamina recovery ( /6mins) as much as possible. * As for recommendation, saving all the energy obtained after 6:00 UTC of Sunday will allow you to get right before the expiration of Sunday's . Step 2: Claiming Free Stamina * If you were following the procedure, you should have (or somewhere close) by now. * At this point all you have to do is claim Sunday's you should hurry up since, it will expire at 18:00 UTC. * At the expiration of Lunch Break is the start of claiming period. Claim it at that point. * Claim the stamina from Guild Donation. * Claim all three giveaways everyday until Saturday hits. Step 3: Preventing yourself from spending stamina * At this point you might find yourself in huge stamina amounts that it tempts you to try and use them to farm for a certain equipment or so. But be patient, you should look forward to Saturday's festival of drops. * I would recommend only spending stamina for 10 Normal and 3 Elite Campaign stages and for Training Camps, unless you are lv80 and don't need he EXP, in that case, just spend stamina only on the Training Camps. * At this point you should search which items you should farm, as a handy tool, check the Minion pages for a full list of required equipment. Step 4: Dropping the Energy Bomb * Once Saturday reset kicks in, immediately farm until you start gaining stamina again naturally. ** Make sure to keep an eye out on your items, as they might reach the item limit of 999, this includes EXP Mushrooms and Blue Runes. Step 5: Reload * Feel free to use your daily Saturday refills to get more of the sweet Double Loot. * Don't forget to claim and use your Lunch Break, Fancy Dinner and Guild Egg Stamina. * Use all the possible stamina until Sunday reset. Step 6: Back to Preparation * You have an hour of worth of stamina you can use freely before 6:00 UTC, from which you will have to save them again for next Saturday. Optimization and Alternatives * Several discussions in Discord, have tried to take into account, the efficiency of the procedure in terms of Diamond consumption and the Tribe EXP gain. ** For obvious reasons, lv80 players need not take tribe EXP into account. ** Diamond conservation is a vital part, obviously because its the premium in-game currency. * With these in mind, this section of the guide will tackle several approaches to the Double Loot Event. Approach 1: The 'Save All-Week's Stamina' Approach * The guide above shows how this approach should be done. The concept is to gain an initial amount 719 stamina on Sunday, claim all the free stamina from the Lunch Breaks, Fancy Dinners and Guild Egg stamina for all weekdays, and use them all of Saturday. Approach 2: The 'Save Only Friday's Stamina' Approach * The concept here is to play normally during the first 5 days of the week (Sun to Thu) and then follow the same stamina-saving procedures as Approach 1, on the Friday instead of on the Sunday. * A short summary of the procedure is listed below. # During Sunday until Thursday, use all stamina gained normally. # Claim and use the , and Guild Stamina Eggs freely. # Feel free to use refills using diamonds. # Have exactly minutes a few minutes before 18:00 UTC of Friday. # Purchase 5 stamina refill using diamonds to get to . Do this quickly. # Claim the before clock hits 18:00 UTC. You should have . # Wait until clock hits 18:00 UTC. Claim , you should have # Claim the stamina reward from the Guild Tech Donation menu. # Wait until Saturday reset. # As soon as the Saturday starts, spend all stored stamina. Buy refills, spend em again. Use your stamina-refill items, spend em again. # Profit. Approach 3: The 'I don't care' Approach * Play as you normally would. ** Basically Approach 2, but instead of doing something different on Friday, you just keep doing what you normally did on the previous days. Approach Comparisons * For this comparison, we will take into account the Tribe EXP gained and the theoretical value I named "Item Loot Score". ** Item Loot Score refers to the measure of effective item drops rate that a certain amount of stamina can give. Category:Guides